memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Breen
)}} | Affiliation = Breen Confederacy | Warp capable = | Borg = | Classification = humanoid | Environmental = varies: Class M; some require colder temperatures | Lifespan = | Sexes = | Telepathy = none | Blood = varies | Distinctive Features = helmeted and suited at all times | Racial = up to 12 different member species, including Amoniri, Fenrisal, Paclu, Silwaan and Vironat | Icon1 = }} Breen is the collective name taken by all species that reside within the worlds of the Breen Confederacy. They are collectively secretive; as of the 2380s, not even their allies knew much about their species or their homeworlds. During the Dominion War, the Breen Confederacy allied with the Dominion, retreating back into their own space when the war was over. In 2381, they became affiliated with the Typhon Pact. ( |The Changing Face of Evil|What You Leave Behind}}, ; |Zero Sum Game}}) Subsidiary species Starfleet Intelligence analysts concluded in 2382 that Breen society might be comprised by members of as many as a dozen species, all of which were thought to be humanoid, and which appeared to be of typical humanoid height and build. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) As of April, 2382, Starfleet was aware of at least four subspecies, the Amoniri, Fenrisal, Paclu, and Silwaan. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) Another of the Breen species were the Vironat. ( |Plagues of Night}}) Biology Very little is known about the Breen. They are thought to be humanoid, as they appear to be of typical humanoid height and build, though Ezri Dax speculated that they had a wolf-like appearance ( }}), and xenologists speculated that the Breen could be a silicon-based lifeform. No one has seen the Breen outside of their sealed, refrigerated suits of armor; it is said that those who have, did not live to tell of it. ( }}) Since it had been reported that the Breen homeworld was a frozen wasteland, it was thought that the refrigerated suits were intended to keep them comfortable in warmer alien climates, though Weyoun once mentioned that Breen is "actually quite comfortable" ( ), leaving the purpose of their suits a source of speculation. It was speculated that the Breen body may be composed of ammonia and gelatin, which are held together in freezing temperatures but evaporate in warmer temperatures. Evaporation upon contact with warm temperature would account for why Gul Dukat and Major Kira failed to report on the Breen appearance after stealing the suits of two Breen guards ( ). They likely have a skeletal structure but, as they have no blood, contain few organs. The internal structure of the Breen body is said to consist of layers of gelatin-filled chambers, with the gelatin serving a similar function to blood, as it transfers chemicals vital for bodily functions. Therefore, when a Breen sustains an injury, a layer of gelatin will clot around it and seal the wound, which will leave a scar if left untreated ( ). The Breen are often regarded as ruthless and devoid of humanoid compassion, a depiction that is augmented by their lack of blood ( ). During the Dominion War, their unprecedented attack on Starfleet Headquarters was seen as a symbol of their ferocity. The Romulans have a saying: "Never turn your back on a Breen" ( ). Like the Ferengi, the Breen were immune to telepathy ( , ). This resistance to telepathic intrusion had led many to speculate that the their brains were multi-lobed, thus preventing any such technique from working. ( ) It was not until 2382 that definitive information was obtained relating to the Breen and their biology. Initially it was believed that the Breen were a single race; however, as detailed by Sarina Douglas and Julian Bashir, the name Breen is a name taken on by the member species of the Breen Confederacy. It has been claimed that the individual races (the Amoniri, Fenrisal, Paclu, Silwaan) take on the singular name and the concealing uniforms in order to prevent any biases and prejudices to interfere with the development of their society. The uniform design has been designed to support the distinctive features of the individual races. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) Culture Little was known about the race as they tended to keep to themselves. What was known was that they were both secretive and aggressive, though it must be stated that they did not exalt violence for its own sake and that it was aggression that served a purpose. Furthermore, they were known to intentionally keep their motives and feelings hidden from other races which, when combined with the fact that they cannot be sensed by Betazoids, further adds to the mystery of the Breen. Common speculation among other races was that the Breen were more open to their own kind but this was never confirmed. Their spoken language (at least to non-Breen) sounds like uncomprehensive static, although this electric chatter is understood by Vorta and Founders. Members of this race were not excessively individualistic and were in fact commonly encountered in groups. Furthermore, the level of secrecy that they have maintained about their society and homeworld hints at a high level of clan cohesion or possibly even a government structure. This form of society has yet to produce any form of rebel that was willing to break the silence about their customs, culture or homeworld. When alone, Breen tend to act unpredictably, with displays of neurosis due to the fact that they are working apart from their group. While this hinted that Breen are incapable of working alone, xenologists have stated that this behavior may in fact be faked in order to produce the illusion of such traits in order to fool other races. ( ) The Breen were disliked by the Romulans, who had a saying: "Never turn your back on a Breen". ( ) The nature of why the Romulans distrust the Breen so much remains unknown. They, however, earned this reputation through their opportunistic tendencies of preying on the conflicts of other species while at the same time, rarely interacting directly. This was because they wished to profit on such activities which included slavery. ( , ) Ultimately, the Breen acted for their own self-interest and thus engaged in ruthless actions without caring for other species. Their motivations for doing so were always a secret and the Breen never revealed what their next actions were going to be. ( ) What was known about the Breen race was that they tended to act out of their own self-interest with little weight placed on the hardships by those that stand in their way. They appeared callous to the suffering of others and in fact do not heed calls for aid unless there was something to gain from such an endeavor; be it monetary, technology or simply territory. ( ) While the Breen were quite capable of acts of deceit, Elias Vaughn thought it unlikely they would attempt to build up a military presence in hiding-as it did not fit with their cultural psychology. ( Book One}}) It's known that they are not above using others in their schemes where the relationship was that of a pawn rather than a partner. Regional conflicts among other empires was noted to result from Breen provocation, with the race being blamed for activities that they themselves have not committed even. ( ) Their society also was believed to contain some aspects of a manifest destiny. ( ) Though elements of their society remain a mystery, it was known they possessed two genders and that it was typical for them to bear children at a young age. The reason for this puzzled xenologists who conclude that the Breen possibly suffer from a high mortality rate and that they encourage this behavior in order to ensure their population remains at a steady level. Another theory was that they had a shorter lifespan compared to Humans and simply reached maturity quicker. However, the truth of the matter continues to be unknown. ( , }}) The Breen were politically nonaligned and did not take part in official treaties or alliances, though their representatives on occasion visit certain diplomatic gatherings. However, the selection process of which gathering they do attend was a mystery to other races. What was determined, however, was that they seek to gather information in such meetings, not to participate in them. The fact that they do not appear to be an expansionist race has meant that other races typically leave the Breen alone. The government itself appeared to resemble a form of primitive tribalism, except that all Breen were a member of the same tribe. Members were noted to form into groups where different individuals assume different roles on a voluntary basis rather than an autocratic dictate. Their leaders rule as long as their groups allow them to do so. Their starship tactics follow a similar role, with each vessel seeming to possess a high degree of autonomy. These ships appear to only work with others through mutual consensus or agreed-upon tactics. ( ) The Breen employ slave labor, capturing and enslaving many Deferi citizens. ( ; ) Those Breen in command of starships were referred to as masters instead of the commonly used captain. ( |Plagues of Night}}) Technology Breen refrigeration suits appear to be of military issue, as they have different designs to signify various ranks. Command officers wear golden lining on the shoulders and arms, as well as distinctive gold stripes that run down the center of the top of the helmet and down the top of the "snout" section of the helmet. Their technology consisted of an element of biotechnology that was based on the algae on their homeworld. The Breen learned to manipulate the algae's genetic structure and use it to create biomaterials with special properties such as metal, plastic, silicon as well as other such substances. Such a key trait meant that every Breen vessel included its own hydroponics bay where damage components could be regrown. ( ) Breen ground troops make extensive use of Cryogenic weaponry. Breen refrigeration suits may be capable of firing a "cryo beam" from a helmet-attached emitter. Breen starships use polaron weapons and transphasic torpedoes. ( ) The Breen were also known to use type-3 disruptors. ( ) Starships * Breen fighter ( }}) * fighter ( ) * frigate/heavy raider ( ) * Breen destroyer ( ) * cruiser (a.k.a. Gor Taan-class, Warship-class, Breen battlecruiser) (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine season 7) * fast-attack cruiser ( |Disavowed}}) * carrier ( ) * destroyer ( History 22nd century During the 22nd century, the Breen were largely confined to their own home system with few forays being outside their region of space due to refrigeration technology being too primitive to allow them to survive on other worlds. ( ) The Vulcan race were aware of the existence of the Breen before the year 2155, though the Vulcan Security Directorate knew little beyond the fact that they made use of disruptor technology, and kept to themselves. ( }}) The Breen also had early contact with the Ferengi, and were responsible for selling that race modern warp drive technology. ( ; ) :The accounts of this transaction differ somewhat between the two stories. See: Greko, Masked Breen. The two races became regular trading partners, with the Breen purchasing iced tube grubs, frozen icoberry juice, and snow-themed holographic programs from the Ferengi Alliance. ( ) In the time of the Second Klingon Empire, Chancellor Mow'ga sent a fleet into Breen space to conquer the race, but they were never heard from again. ( ) 23rd century By the 23rd century, the race had improved their environmental suits to the point that they had the capacity to travel far greater distances. It was during this period that the race offered their services to other governments that required covert agents or mercenaries. Despite this expansion into space, the Breen generally kept to themselves, with the Federation not being aware of the existence of the species. ( ) The Romulans made first contact with the Breen in 2268 and were soon using them in covert operations and illegal work. ( ) First contact between the Breen and the Federation came in 2275 when the Andorian crewed starship encountered a Breen Confederacy ship on routine patrol. Captain Igrilan Kor reported that the Breen were peaceful though somewhat withdrawn. However, the uncertainty in his report meant that further diplomatic overtures were not conducted. ( ) While the Federation avoided contact with the Breen, a minor clash erupted between the two in 2283. ( ) During this time, the Breen made a reputation for themselves in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants by working as mercenaries, pirates as well as freebooters. They were considered valuable hired help as well as fearsome brigands who were augmented by the use of cloaking technology as well as other advanced forms of weaponry. ( ) 24th century In the 24th century, they had fully developed the means to join the galactic community but remained inscrutable with their goals being enigmatic to other empires. They tended to enter specialized markets to leverage skills in intelligence work, mining and technology that dealt with survival on colder environments. The Federation had become fully aware of this empire's existence and recognized that they had developed several technologies like the disruptor from trade with the Romulans or other races. ( }}) However, it was concluded that the mysterious insular species were neither a threat or potential ally. ( ) In 2328, the Federation constructed Deep Space 3 to monitor the Breen and those species that resided in their space. ( ) Relations between the Federation and the Breen were described as tenuous at best by the year 2360. ( ) During Benjamin Sisko's time on the , the starship encountered a hostile Breen ship near Guldammur IV. In a plan devised by Sisko and Zar, a narrow-gauge phaser spread was fired from the weapons of the Saratoga, making several small gaps in the Breen's shields. This allowed the Saratoga crew to beam unwanted items into the Breen's weapon banks, clogging them and leaving the Breen unable to fire. ( }}) In 2366, the Breen attacked the Ravinok and forced it to crash on Dozaria. The Bajoran and Cardassian survivors were forced to mine dilithium for the Breen. ( ) Following the discovery of this incident, the Cardassian government was unwilling to open a potential conflict with another power as they were already engaged in conflict with the Federation. Thus, the Cardassian Central Command registered a diplomatic protest to the Breen over the attack on the Ravinok, though they later let the matter go when the Breen chose the ignore it. ( ) In 2372, Breen privateers were operating near Bajor. ( ) Some years prior to 2377, Captain Marcus Refelian distinguished himself in defending a group of Federation colonies from attacks by Breen raiders. ( ) The Dominion War At some point in 2374, the on one of its first mission's encountered a Breen destroyer commanded by Thot Vog who intended to attack the Starfleet vessel. However, he was convinced to withdrawn after a speech by Rhea McAdams after she explained the destructive power of quantum torpedoes. ( ) The Dominion made attempts to forge an alliance with the Breen as early as 2374. It was the possibility of finding themselves on the same side as the "accursed" Breen that made the Romulan Star Empire reticent to ally itself with the Dominion. ( , ) At the same time, the Federation was engaged in talks, and by 2375, Starfleet Admiral Marcus Holt reportedly made some progress in improving Federation/Breen relations. ( ) However, in the same year, the Confederacy allied themselves with the Dominion in the Dominion War and shortly after launched an attack on San Francisco on Earth. ( |The Changing Face of Evil}}) This was a surprise to many military strategists, as the Breen were considered strategically unimportant, even though their fleet strengths had never been charted, the ferocity and boldness of the attack caused Klingon General Martok to mention that even his people had never attempted such a move. ( ) Thot Pran led the Breen forces at the Battle of Cardassia. However, after the Cardassians broke ranks with the Jem'Hadar and began fighting alongside Federation Alliance forces, the Breen ships fled from the battle and retreated back into their space. ( ) Following the signing of the Dominion War Accords, the Federation Alliance were put under pressure from the Cardassians who demanded war reparations for the Breens involvement in the conflict. Ultimately, the Cardassians were forced to settle for less than they had desired, and payments continued to reach Cardassia by way of the Cardassian representative on Breen. ( ) Postwar The Breen continued to be a source of some concern following the war. In April 2376 the was sent to investigate the Badlands for a Klingon reported Breen presence. Nothing was found and Elias Vaughn thought it unlikely the Breen would build up a military presence in hiding, though it was consistent with other, need-to-know only, reports he had received not long before. ( ) of Section 31 told Julian Bashir several weeks later that he thought it likely the Breen would be watching the Federation's borders and would make raids when they found a weakness. However, Cole also told Bashir he thought the Breen could be useful in fighting off a future Borg attack. ( ) An unusual amount of Breen activity was detected along the Federation-Cardassian border near Starbase Deep Space 10 in mid 2377. They were briefly considered as possible culprits in a series of malfunctions that had plagued the station, but eventually ruled out. ( ) In 2379, a contingent of Starfleet Special Operations personnel was able to capture a Breen vessel in the Ravanar system, although their actions were officially denied by the Federation Security Council. Ambassador Worf was able to obtain these schematics to trade to Imperial Intelligence agent Lorgh in exchange for blackmail information against Klingon Councilor Kopek. ( ) Typhon Pact In 2381, there were fears that the Breen might get involved in a possible Romulan Civil War following the devastation and death of Praetor Shinzon of Remus. ( ) During the Borg Invasion, the Ferengi Alliance, acting on behalf of the Federation, hired a large number of Breen warships to assist in the defense of the Azure Nebula, precluding the possibility that the Tholian Assembly would hire them to attack the weakened Federation. Unfortunately, every Breen ship was destroyed by a Borg armada of over 7,000 cubes ( ) After learning of the behind-the-scenes deal-making, the Confederacy joined with the Tholians, along with four other local powers, to form the Typhon Pact. ( ) In 2382, the Breen accepted a mission on behalf of the Pact and sent an operative to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards to capture data pertaining to the quantum slipstream drive. The Breen were soon after contracted to build the first Typhon Pact prototype slipstream vessel. The lead researcher of the project, Thot Keer, intentionally withheld information from the other members relating to the drive's development in order to promote the Breen to a level of authority within the Pact as equals to the Romulans. Shortly before the initial trials, however, the prototype, its designer, and all information relating to the project was destroyed. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) 25th century In 2409, Breen forces attacked the Deferi in search of artifacts left by the for use as weaponry. Their efforts, led by Breen commander Thot Trel, were foiled by both Starfleet and Klingon forces in the region. ( ) Known individuals * Gor * Gren * * Masked Breen * Pran * Rong * * * Vart * Vog * Za'dag Appendices External links * * category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:dominion races and cultures category:typhon Pact races and cultures